New Addition
by Barrionette Babe
Summary: A continuation of the Steve & Kit Series.Steve & Kit reflect over their time together with a new addition who will soon be joining them.
1. Chapter 1

New Addition

It's been a week since Kit found out that she was pregnant for the third time. Her feelings on this were mixed. Could they really afford having another child? Was now not too late, after all she had, had three already.

By the time the baby would arrive, Katie and MJ will be juniors in High School and Kasey Lynn will be entering the fourth grade. Steve walked into their bedroom and found Kit looking at Katie and MJ's baby album.

"They were so cute at this age weren't they?" Kit said looking over at Steve.

"Yes they were. Now they are almost grown up." Steve said.

"Steve."

"Yes."

"What are your feelings on being a Dad again?" Kit asked looking at him.

Steve sat there for a moment and then said,

"I love it."

"Seriously Steve? You're not just saying that are you?" Kit asked looking at him.

"Kit I'm being serious. Like I've told you before I would love if you had a lot of kids." Steve said kissing her.

"How do the kids feel about it?" Kit asked him.

"I don't know. They haven't spoken to me about it." Steve said.

Meanwhile down stairs…

"Katie." Kasey Lynn signed.

"Yes."

"How do you feel about Mommy having another baby?"

"I'm cool with it. How do you feel about it?" Katie signed to her.

"I think it should be fun. What do you think MJ?" Kasey Lynn signed.

"I don't know. It hasn't hit me yet." MJ signed to her.

The phone rang and MJ picked it up.

"Hello."

"Hey MJ its Patty."

"Hi honey."

"I was just wondering if you want to hang out today." Patty asked nervously.

She feels that she's being too pushy.

"Sure we can hang out together." He said with a smile.

"What is a good time for me to come over?" She asked.

"You can come over now if you want. I'm just hanging with Katie and Kasey Lynn. Mom and Dad are around." He said.

"I'll be by in five minutes."

"See you then."

After they hung up MJ went upstairs to shower. Five minutes later Patty rang the doorbell and Adam arrived.

"Hi guys come on it." Katie said answering the door.

"Where's MJ?" Patty asked.

"He's in his room. You can go up." Katie said hugging Adam.

Patty went up the stairs and went down the hall to MJ's room. She knocked on his door; he opened up his door he was dressed only in his jeans When Patty saw him she couldn't believe how buffed he was. His arms were chiseled just right. His stomach was tight and he was sporting six-pack abs, in fact he resembled his father in a lot of ways.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?" MJ asked as he gently pulled her through the door.

"Huh? Oh sure." She said blushing.

MJ couldn't believe how beautiful Patty was. Her long brown hair and green eyes were just to die for. She was wearing a denim dress with snaps all the way down; he pushed his immediate thoughts to the back of his mind.

"So what have you been up to today MJ?" Patty asked sitting at his desk.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?"

MJ walked over to his bed and sat down and asked,

"Did Katie tell you that my Mom is going to have another baby?"

"Yes she did. I think that is fantastic. Don't you?" Patty asked looking over at him.

"Yeah I guess. It's kind of weird though." He said putting on his shirt.

Patty sighed when MJ put on his shirt.

"Why is it weird?" Patty asked watching him get dressed.

"I don't know. It's just weird that my parents are still having sex." MJ said shuddering.

"MJ! I'm shocked that you feel that way." Patty said getting up and sitting next to him.

MJ looked over at her and asked,

"Why?"

"MJ your parent's are normal people. Everyone still has sex. Just because they have been married for sixteen years doesn't mean they have to stop." Patty said holding his hand.

"Yeah well it's still kind of weird." MJ repeated.

"So are you saying if we had been married for sixteen years, the sex would have to stop?" She questioned.

"No way!" He smiled at her.

"Then why should it stop for your parents?" Patty asked looking at him.

MJ shrugged his shoulders to her question. He then gently pushed Patty down on his bed and started to kiss her. While they were kissing there was a knock at his door. Patty jumped up knocking him off the bed. She quickly sat at his desk and picked up his phone and pretended to be on the phone. MJ laughed at her as he opened his door to find his mother standing there.

"Hey Mom. What's up?"

"I was just wondering what you and Patty would like for lunch. Kit said looking at them both.

"Can you make chicken salad?" MJ asked.

Patty looked over at Kit and said,

"I don't mind, really, it's nice of you to ask me."

"Well then I guess I'll make chicken salad." Kit smiled as she closed the door, remembering what it was like to be young and in love again.

After MJ closed the door he walked over to Patty and pulled her up off the chair and into his arms and started to kiss her again. They then fell onto his bed. Patty looked at him and said nervously,

"MJ I can't do this. We are going to get into trouble."

"Oh come on Patty. We're not doing anything wrong." He said looking up at her.

"Please MJ. I don't feel comfortable."

"Ok. Ok." He sighed.

Patty got up and fixed herself while MJ went over to his mirror and combed his hair. They left his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen to have lunch.

"Mr. & Mrs. Sloan I just wanted to say congrats on having another baby." Adam said to them.

"Thanks Adam." Kit and Steve said with a smile.

"I would also like to say congratulations." Pattyadded.

"Thanks." Kit and Steve said again smiling.

The doorbell rang. Katie went and answered it. When she opened the door Kit's Uncle Jimmy was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Uncle Jimmy please come in. Mom would love to see you. From the looks of the flowers Mom told you the good news." Katie said holding the door open for him.

"Yes she did. I'm so happy for her." Jimmy said with a huge smile.

"I thought I heard a familiar voice." Kit said coming out of the kitchen.

Kit hugged and kissed Jimmy.

"These are for you." Jimmy said passing the flowers to Kit.

"Uncle Jimmy you are too much. Thank You, they're lovely." Kit said smiling at him.

"Anything for my goddaughter." He said hugging her.

Kit and Jimmy walked into the kitchen and showed everyone the flowers. After lunch Steve cleaned up while the kids went there way and Kit and Jimmy went outside to talk.

"So Kit are you ready for another child?" Jimmy asked looking at her.

"Yes and no." She said looking over at him.

"Well I'm very happy for you and Steve. You two are the perfect parents. I'm sure the twins and Kasey Lynn will help out." He said putting his arm around her.

"Thanks Uncle Jimmy. Steve and I try our best with the kids." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Uncle Jimmy."

"Yes Kit."

"How would you feel if I named the baby after Poppy?"

Jimmy was quiet for a while and then looked over at Kit and said,

"I would be thrilled and I know Dad would have loved it."

"Oh good."

"By the way Kit, what happens if it's a girl?" Jimmy asked.

"Uncle Jimmy. I have a feeling it's going to be a boy." Kit said looking at him.

"If it isn't."

"I'll still name the baby after Poppy." She smiled at him.

"Ok." He laughed.

They both got up and went inside.

"Listen you two I have to run. Congratulations again. Don't forget to call me you two; I want to be kept up to date on the progress of this baby." Jimmy said hugging and kissing Kit goodbye and shaking Steve's hand.

"We won't." They both said walking Jimmy to the front door.

After Jimmy left Steve and Kit went into the den to watch a movie. When they walked in they found Adam and Kasey Lynn playing a video game against MJ and Katie. Patty was sitting laughing at them all. They just stood there for a moment and watched the five kids having fun. Steve and Kit then left them alone. They went into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Babe."

"Yes." Steve said holding her in his arms.

"You think we can manage with another baby?" Kit asked looking up at him.

"Kit we've done it with three kids, I think we can manage with the fourth one." Steve said looking down at her.

"Kit I know there is something else bothering you. What is it?" He asked looking at her.

Kit was quiet for a while and then said,

"I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" He asked looking at her and holding her hand across the table.

"What happens if there is something wrong with this baby?"

"Kit there's not going to be anything wrong with the baby." Steve said looking at her.

"How do you know?" Kit asked getting upset.

"I have a feeling." He said.

"Steve I can't go through it again." She said looking at him.

"Sweetheart you know I'm here with you on this. You're not alone."

"I know you are. It's just that I don't know if I can handle it again." She said looking at her hands; she couldn't look him in the face right now, in case she saw the sadness, which she knew, would be visible in his eyes. Then she continued,

"What happens if the baby is normal? Kasey Lynn is the only one who is different. It's not fair!"

Steve looked at Kit and said,

"I'm not a religious man but I think God wanted us to have a 'special' angel and he sent us Kasey Lynn. If he sends us another 'special' angel then we'll just have to deal with him or her."

Kit felt better with Steve's outlook but deep down inside her she was still worried. Kit went outside to sitalone for a while. Kasey Lynn came into the kitchen to get something to drink. She looked outside and saw her Mom sitting there. Kasey Lynn looked over at her Dad and signed to him.

"Daddy is Mommy ok?"

"Yes she is." Steve signed back at her.

Kasey Lynn grabbed a juice box, walked outside and walked over to her Mom and gave her a hug. Kit looked at Kasey Lynn and smiled at her.

"Mommy are you ok? You seem upset." Kasey Lynn signed.

"I'm fine Kasey Lynn." Kit signed.

Kasey Lynn got up and went to walk away when she signed,

"Mommy, the baby is going to be fine. It's ok if I'm the only one who is different."

Kit got up and walked over to Kasey Lynn and hugged her. Then she signed,

"You made me feel a lot better."

The girls walked back inside.

"Everything ok?" Steve asked.

"Yes everything is fine." Kit smiled at him.

Kit, Steve and Kasey Lynn were sitting in the kitchen when Katie, Adam, MJ and Patty walked in.

"Dad."

"Yes." Steve said looking at MJ.

"The four of us are going to the movies then out to dinner. Is that ok with you and Mom?" MJ asked looking at them.

Kit and Steve looked at each other and Kit said with a smile,

"It's fine with us."

"What movie are you guys going to see?" Steve asked.

"The new Johnny Depp movie The Pirates of the Caribbean." Katie said.

"Ok. Have fun." Kit smiled at them.

"We will!" Katie shouted as they left the kitchen.

They piled into Adam's car and drove to the local movie theater. When they got out they ran into CJ, April, Dion and Liz.

"Hi guys!" Katie shouted to them.

"Hey!" They all said waving.

Katie, Patty, Liz and April got together while the guys bought the movie tickets.

"Hey guys check out what Dion got me." Liz said excitedly.

Liz showed Patty and Katie the diamond ring.

"You two are not engaged are you?" Katie asked looking at the ring.

"No! Are you kidding? Dion's Mom would have a fit." Liz said. Then she continued,

"We were walking by the jewelry store and I saw it so Dion bought it for me." Liz smiled.

"Wow! That's cool." Patty said.

"I'll be right back." April said leaving them.

Liz watched April walk away. She looked back over to Patty and Katie and asked,

"So what do you guys think of April?"

"She's nice. Why?" Patty and Katie asked.

"I'm not sure if she likes me too much." Liz said sitting down.

"Why?" Patty asked.

Liz was quiet for a while and then said looking at them,

"Because I'm dating Dion."

"What does that have to do with it?" Katie asked sitting next to her.

Before Liz could respond to Katie's question the guys came back with the tickets and they all went inside. Katie tried to figure out what Liz was trying to say but she couldn't. They all sat together to watch the movie. While the 'trailers' were being shown Patty leaned over and tapped Katie on the leg.

"I figured out what Liz was saying." Patty whispered.

"What?" Katie asked leaning over Adam.

"Katie why don't you and Patty sit together." Adam said.

"Ok. Sorry." Katie said getting up and switching seats with him.

"So what was Liz trying to say?" Katie asked in a whisper.

"April doesn't like her because of her skin color." Patty replied.

Katie looked at Patty with a shocked look and asked,

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, after April left us April spotted some of her friends and went over to them. When we were going inside I heard her say to them, "I wonder why she couldn't find someone her own color."

Katie was so mad that she wanted to scream. Katie was just about to say something when the movie started. She sat back and relaxed. Adam looked over at Katie and saw that she was upset. Leaning over he whispered,

"Are you mad at me?"

She turned looking at him and said,

"No. I'll tell you later is that ok?" Kissing him, just to ease his mind.

After the movie was over they all decided to walk over to BBQ Bob's for dinner. When they got to the front door April whispered to CJ,

"I'm not going in. I called my sister and she's coming to pick us up. I would rather not eat at that place if SHE'S going to be there."

CJ excused himself and took April to the side and asked,

"What do you have against Liz?"

"I don't like her ok. She's always around."

"Liz happens to be my brother's girlfriend and she alsohappens to be my friend. I've known her WAY longer than I have you." He spat furiously.

"Look CJ I don't think she's right for Dion."

"Why?"

"Because she's not like us. Ok."

"Excuse me? What do you mean not like us?"

"She's not black ok."

"Who the hell cares what color she is. She's a sweet person. If Dion didn't ask her out I would have. And if you don't like it then you could go to hell." CJ then walked away from April and went into BBQ Bob's.

April was shocked that CJ left her and spoke to her like that. Everyone looked over at CJ and asked if he was ok.

"I'm fine." He said sitting down.

"What happened to April?" Liz asked.

"She and I broke up." CJ said.

"Why?" MJ asked.

"It's because April is a complete jerk, never mind the fact she is a racist.'' He said.

"CJ I'm sorry. I knew this was going to cause a problem someday." Liz said looking at everyone.

Liz got up and quickly walked into the bathroom. Katie and Patty went in after her.

"Liz you ok?" Katie asked hugging her.

"No Katie I'm not. You and Patty are lucky you don't have to go through this."

"Liz I heard what April said to her friends at the movie theater. I can't believe she's like that. Doesn't she realize that this is the 21st Century?" Patty asked angrily.

"Tell me the truth. Are you guys uncomfortable that Dion and I are dating?" Liz asked wiping her eyes.

"No." Patty and Katie said looking at Liz.

Liz looked over at Katie and said,

"What do your parents think about me dating Dion?"

"I don't know. They never said anything to me about it. What does my godmother think?" Katie asked.

"She treats me good. I'm very respectful to her and Dion and I never do anything wrong in front of her."

"Then don't worry about it." Patty said.

The girls were about to leave the bathroom when Liz asked,

"Katie do you think we can have like and emergency sleep over tonight?"

"I don't see why not. Care to join us Patty?"

"Sure why not." She smiled at them.

They went to join the guys for dinner. Afterwards Amanda came and picked up CJ, Dion and Liz. Katie, Patty, MJ and Adam piled into Adam's car and he took them home. When they pulled up they got out and went inside.

"Where's April?" Amanda asked.

"She and I broke up Mom." CJ said.

"I'm so sorry. Care to talk about it?" Amanda asked.

"No Mom. Not now." CJ said looking at his Mom.

When Amanda pulled up to Liz's house Dion told his Mom that he's going to hang with her.

"Dion. Not tonight. I'm going to hang with Patty and Katie."

"You sure baby."

"Yes Dion I'm sure." She forced a smile.

Dion walked her to her door and watched her go in and then went back to his Mom's waiting car. They then took off for home. On the drive home the boys were quiet. Amanda didn't want to pry until she felt it was time to.

Meanwhile at the Sloan's House…

Katie and Adam went into the den to just hang out while MJ and Patty went up to MJ's tree house to talk.

"Adam can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He said looking at her.

"How do you feel about Liz and Dion dating?"

"I'm ok with it." He said looking at her.

"You sure?"

"Yes." He laughed and then said, "My Mom's sister is married to a black guy and he is the nicest guy ever. At first the family wasn't too happy with it but the way he treats my Aunt everyone is cool with it." Adam said.

"I can't believe April is like that." Katie said.

"No matter what year we're in people are still going to be racist." Adam said pulling Katie into his arms.

"Yeah well I just don't like it." Katie said.

"Well I better get going. My grandmother has to go to the doctors in the morning." Adam said.

He then started to kiss Katie.

"Yeah well the girls are coming over for an emergency sleep over." Katie said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh man! I'm going to miss seeing you in your nighty." Adam laughed.

Katie looked up at him and said with a smile,

"Oh well too bad. Besides I don't wear nighties. I wear night shirts and to be honest Ithink my Dad might have something to say about it anyway." She laughed as the look on Adam's face movedfrom that of ummm that would be nice only to replaced with, OHHH God yeah your right expression.

Adam laughed at her. They left the den and walked to the front door and said their goodnights. Katie then went to look for her parents.

"Mom! Dad! Are you around?" She called going up the stairs.

Meanwhile up in the tree house…

MJ looked over at Patty and noticed that she wasn't there mentally.

"Honey you ok?" MJ asked breaking into her thoughts.

"Huh? Yes I'm fine. Sorry." Patty smiled at him.

"Want to talk?" MJ asked.

"I don't understand April's problem. I thought the kids today are cool with everything." Patty said looking at MJ.

"Some are and some aren't. I know for one thing. I'm cool with it." MJ said sitting behind Patty and wrapping his arms around her.

Patty leaned back and put her head on his chest. She just sat there listening to his heartbeat. The next thing MJ knew Patty drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile back in the house…

Steve walked out of his and Kit's bedroom.

"Hi Katie how was the movie?" Steve asked.

"It was good. I need to talk to you and Mom. It's important." Katie said.

"Ok." He said with concerned in his voice.

They walked back into the bedroom.

"First off I invited Patty and Liz to stay the night."

Katie saw the look on her parents face. They weren't happy that this was sprung on them at 11pm at night.

"Before you guys say something please hear me out as to why I did this." Katie sat down on her parent's bed, took a deep breath and began her story.

"You know CJ's girlfriend April. Well she's not happy that Liz and Dion are dating."

"Why not?" Kit asked sitting up, Katie looked at her hands and fidgeted slightly before she continued.

"Because Liz is white and Dion is black." Katie said looking at her parents.

"Oh that really pisses me off!" Kit said. Then she said, "I ought to go and slap that girl."

Everyone laughed.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. Steve opened the door and everyone came in. Then Steve asked,

"Katie did you hear April say that?"

"I did Mr. Sloan. When we were all going into the movie theater. April said to her friends, "I wonder why she couldn't find someone in her own color." Patty said putting her arm around her cousin.

"Liz I'm sorry you have to go through this." Kit said looking over at her.

Liz looked at Kit and Steve and said,

"Thanks."

"Mom. Dad. What is your opinion on this?" MJ asked.

"I think it is ridiculous." Kit said.

"April has a lot of growing up to do." Steve said.

"Mr. & Mrs. Sloan are you two ok with me dating Dion?" Liz asked.

"We're fine with it Liz and we know that Dion's Mom is fine with it too." Kit smiled at her.

"I'm glad. Well I guess we all better get ready for bed. Good night and thanks again." Liz said getting up.

"You're welcome." Steve and Kit said hugging and kissing the kids goodnight.

"Katie can you stay a moment?" Kit asked.

After MJ, Patty and Liz left; Katie sat back down on her parent's bed.

"I'm happy that you came to us with this kind of problem." Kit said hugging her.

"Thanks for helping." Katie smiled.

Steve looked at Katie and before he went to say something Katie said,

"I know. I know. I'm grounded for the whole weekend."

Steve looked over at Kit and then back at Katie and said,

"I think we'll let this one slip by. What I was going to say is can you help me with breakfast in the morning?"

Katie breathed a sigh of relief and said,

"It will be my pleasure."

Then she kissed her parents good night and went back to her room. When she walked in Liz was on the phone with Dion.

"Liz you ok?" Dion asked.

"I'm ok Dion."

"Liz I'm very upset with you." Dion said.

When Liz heard Dion say that it felt like her stomach dropped.

"Why?" She asked as the tears started to fall.

"Because I'm your boyfriend and I wanted to be the one that you talk to about this mess. I know you, Patty and Katie are tight but I wanted to be the one there for you. I love you Liz."

"I'm…I'm so sorry Dion. I wasn't thinking. I love you too." Liz said crying.

Dion waited for Liz to calm down but she couldn't. The whole mess got to her. Patty took the phone from Liz and told Dion that Liz will talk to him in the morning and then hung up. Katie, Liz and Patty just hugged each other until Liz calmed down.

Dion just sat there quietly going over everything that happened tonight. He so wanted Liz to be with him right now. Amanda came out of her bedroom and found Dion sitting on the couch.

"Dion Aaron Bentley what are you doing up at this time of the night?" Amanda asked.

"I was on the phone with Liz." He said looking at his Mom.

Amanda was annoyed that Dion was on the phone at midnight with Liz.

"Why? Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Amanda asked sitting next to him.

"No Mom it couldn't have." Dion was just about to say something when CJ came out of his room.

CJ sat down and looked over at his Mom and said,

"The reason why April and I broke up is because she's a racist." CJ said looking at his Mom.

Amanda just sat there looking between the two boys. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. In all her dreams she never wanted her children to go through life being judged by whom they are friends with or whom they date and then eventually marry. She knew deep down inside that Dion honestly and truly loves Liz and she could say that she did too. Ever since Liz was a little girl she really liked her a lot. Nothing could ever change that feeling, for her she was the ideal person for her son, the sort of girl she would be proud one day to call her daughter in law.

"April doesn't like Liz dating Dion because Liz is white?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." The both boys said.

"Unbelievable." Amanda said shaking her head.

"Mom how do you feel about me dating Liz?" Dion asked looking at her.

"I'm happy for you both. I like Liz a lot. She's very respectful and has great manners." Amanda said.

Dion looked at his Mom and said,

"Thanks." Then he went to his room.

"CJ are you ok?" Amanda asked.

"You know Mom I couldn't be any happier that April and I are no longer together. Now I know her true feelings." CJ said.

He then got up and kissed his mother goodnight and went to bed. The next day at the Sloan's House Katie and Steve got up and made waffles, sausages and scrabble eggs.

"Dad thanks for letting Patty and Liz stay over. I really appreciated it." Katie said hugging him.

"You're welcome." He said hugging her back.

After breakfast the girls went back upstairs to get dressed. While Liz was in the shower Dion, Amanda and CJ stopped by.

"Sorry to bother you on your day off Steve." Amanda said coming in with the boys.

"It's ok Amanda." Steve said holding the door open for them.

Amanda and the boys sat on the couch, while Steve went and got Kit. When they came out Amanda was just hanging up her cell phone.

"I just called Liz's Mom and told her to come over to discuss this mess with her." Amanda said.


	2. Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later Liz's Mom Kelly came over with her boyfriend Mike. Liz, Patty and Katie came down and were shocked to see Liz's Mom and Mike there along with Amanda and the boys. Everyone sat down. Liz wondered to herself, "I bet everyone is uncomfortable about Dion and me."

"Kelly I just want you and Mike to know that I have no problems with Liz dating Dion. What Liz and Dion are going through is very terrible and upsetting to me. We've been friends way too long to have something like this to ruin it. I'm very sorry." Amanda said.

"Amanda you don't need to apologize to us. It sounds like this April needs some manners." Kelly said.

"So you and Mike are ok with me dating him?" Liz asked.

"Liz I have no problems." Mike smiled at her.

Liz and Dion were happy that their friends and family were very supported of their dating.

"Well since everyone is here how about I make everyone coffee." Steve said.

Everyone walked into the kitchen while the kids hung out in the den. Liz and Dion snuck outside to be alone.

"Dion are you still upset with me?" Liz asked looking at him.

He put his arms around her and said,

"No. But please if something bothers you again please, please come and talk to me. I'm here for you." Dion said.

"I promise." Liz said wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Amanda spotted Dion and Liz outside holding each other.

"Dion."

"Yes Mom."

"Could you please go inside? I need to talk to Liz." Amanda said.

Dion looked over at Liz and Liz told him to go ahead. After Dion went inside, Amanda sat next to Liz.

"How are you doing?" Amanda asked looking over at Liz.

"I feel much better that I know everyone is very supportive." Liz said.

"Good." Amanda smiled at her. Then Amanda said,

"Liz I want you to know that what April said is terrible and very hurtful."

Liz looked at Amanda and said,

"I thought this stuff was over. This is the 21st century and everything is supposed to be acceptable."

"I thought so too Liz. But there are some people who don't want it to be over. Racism is something that people are taught at home, they are not born with it. I'll tell you one thing though I'm comfortable with you and Dion and that's that." Amanda said hugging her.

"Thank you Ms. Bentley." Liz said hugging her back.

Dion watched his Mom and Liz talk and was very happy to see them hug. He then went back outside to join them. Amanda got up and left them alone. When she passed Dion she whispered,

"Nice ring. Is that an engagement ring?"

"No Mom it's not. I call it an "I love you" ring." Dion smiled at his Mom.

"Good because I think you two are way too young to get engaged or marry." Amanda whispered.

"Don't worry Mom we won't be getting married thatyoung." Dion smiled at her.

Dion watched his mother walk back inside. He walked over to Liz and sat next to her.

"How about you and I go up to MJ's tree house?" Dion asked.

"And do what?" Liz smiled at him.

"Oh I don't know make out." He said standing up and pulling her up to him.

Liz laughed and joined him. Patty and Katie were upstairs in Katie's room hanging out talking. Patty happened to look out Katie's window and said,

"Now it's my turn to spy on you dear cousin."

"What are you talking about Patty?" Katie asked walking over to her.

Patty looked at Katie and said,

"Liz and Dion are in your brother's tree house. So now I'm going to spy on them."

Patty and Katie look out the window and couldn't believe what they saw. She and Katie looked at each other in shock.

"Holy shit! If her Mom or Dion's Mom ever saw that they will kill both of them." Patty said.

"You're telling me." Katie said.

Patty got up from Katie's window seat and sat on Katie's bed. Katie got up and sat next to Patty and asked,

"You ok?"

Patty looked at Katie and said with a sigh,

"Yeah I'm fine."

Then she looked at Katie and said,

"Please don't get mad at me Katie, but I wish that was me and your brother."

Katie looked at Patty and said,

"I wish that was me and Adam."

The girls then started to laugh. There was a knock on Katie's door.

"Come in." Katie said still laughing.

In walked MJ and Adam.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

Katie just looked at Adam with a smile and said,

"It's something that Patty told me. Girl talk."

"I see." Adam smiled back at her.

"Care to share?" MJ asked.

Patty and Katie looked at each other and then back at the boys and said,

"Nope." Laughing out loud.

When the four were leaving Katie's room Patty quickly glanced out the window and saw Liz and Dion climbing down from the tree house. MJ walked over and wrapped his arms around Patty and asked,

"What's up?"

Patty turned and looked at him and said,

"Nothing."

Then they walked out of Katie's room. When they got downstairs, Kelly and Mike were leaving and so were Amanda and CJ. Dion and Liz came in from out back.

"Well we'll see you soon Kit and Steve. Bye Amanda." Kelly and Mike said leaving."

"Bye." They all said hugging.

"Kit call me tomorrow and maybe we'll go to lunch." Amanda said hugging Kit.

"I will. Thanks again Amanda." Kit said.

Amanda looked at Dion and said,

"I don't want you to stay late. You have school in the morning."

"I know Mom." Dion said kissing her.

Amanda hugged Liz tight and said,

"I'm very happy that you and Dion are dating."

Liz just smiled at her before saying,

"Thanks I know I am lucky to have Dion too, thank you for allowing us the chance to be together, we do appreciate it and I promise you we'll do all we can to continue to make you proud of us."

Amanda felt the familiar lump in her throat as she watched the couple walk away hand in hand.

After everyone left Patty and Katie pulled Liz aside and said,

"You two are pushing your luck."

Liz looked at them innocently and asked,

"What are you two talking about?"

"You know damn well what we are talking about." Patty said looking at her cousin.

"We saw you and Dion up in MJ's tree house really hot and heavy." Katie said.

"HEY! You were spying on us!" Liz said.

"Like you didn't do it to MJ and me." Patty said angrily.

"All we were doing was making out. It wasn't like we were having sex." Liz said.

"Yeah but it was really close." Katie said.

"Jealous?" Liz asked smiling at Katie and then at Patty.

Patty and Katie were quiet and then said,

"No."

"You two are such liars. You should live a little." Liz laughed.

"UGH!" Patty and Katie said.

Liz laughed and said,

"I like to live on the edge. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Until something happens." Patty said.

"Like what? Dion and I are careful. We use protection." Liz said sitting down.

"Just slow down. You two are only sixteen years old. You have so much to look forward to." Katie said.

"So Dion where did you and Liz sneak off to?" Adam asked.

"We went up to MJ's tree house to make out." Dion said with a smile.

"I see. Using my tree house as a make out place." MJ said looking at Dion.

"Like you and Patty never did." Dion laughed.

"I never said that we didn't make out there. Just don't go too far." MJ said.

"Hey we are very careful. By the way MJ have you and Patty you know do it yet?" Dion asked.

"No."

"Why not? Too scared." Dion laughed.

"Hey! Watch it Dion. I respect Patty too much and besides I want the timing to be right." MJ said.

"What about you Adam?" Dion asked.

MJ looked over at Adam and then Adam said,

"No way! You want MJ to beat the shit out of me."

Dion just laughed at Adam. The guys walked over to join the girls. Katie walked into the kitchen to put up water for tea. Adam then walked in. He wrapped his arms around Katie and gave her a hug. She turned to face him and kissed him firmly on the lips. Adam looked at her and asked,

"What time do you want me over tomorrow night to help me study for the GED test?"

"How about 6pm." She said looking at him.

"That sounds great." He said holding her tightly against him.

"Adam."

"Yeah."

"You are squeezing the life out of me." Katie gasped.

"Sorry. I just don't want to let you go." He said smiling into her beautiful face.

Katie just laughed. She poured them tea and they sat down at the kitchen table. They talked about the GED test until Dion and Liz walked in.

"Excuse me Adam."

"Yeah."

"Um, could you drive us home? It's kind of getting late and I told my Mom I would be home early." Dion said looking at Adam.

"Sure." He said.

Katie walked Adam, Dion and Liz to the front door. Dion and Liz headed out to Adam's car while Katie and Adam said good night.

"See you tomorrow at 6pm sharp." Adam said kissing her.

"Yes you will." Katie said kissing him back.

Adam then walked down to his car and opened the door for Dion and Liz to get in. Adam then took off and dropped Liz at home and then Dion. Katie then went inside and closed the door. She couldn't believe what she was feeling for Adam. She went back into the kitchen and sat down. Patty then came in.

"I thought you left." Katie said looking at Patty.

"My Dad is coming in five minutes." She said looking at Katie.

Patty looked at Katie and asked,

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Katie smiled at her.

Patty's father came and Patty left. Katie went up to her room and got ready for bed. The next day Patty, Katie and Liz met up by their lockers in school. They grabbed their books and headed into their first class. The girls found their seats and began to talk before the teacher came in. April Jackson walked over to Liz and said,

"I'm only going to say this once so you better listen. Stay the hell away from Dion if you know what's good for you."

The class got really quiet.

"Why should she? Dion is her boyfriend." Katie said looking at April.

"Listen Sloan. It's none of your business!"

"It is our business!" Patty said looking at April.

April grabbed a hold of Patty's hair and pulled her head back and said nastily,

"It's not your business!"

Katie got up and slammed April against the wall and said,

"You do that one more time to her or you touch Liz I will personally beat the shit out of you! You got it!"

April pushed Katie away and sat down at her seat when the teacher walked in.

"Problem ladies." Mr. Woodman asked.

"No." They all said sitting down.

After their last class before lunch Keisha Williams walked over to Katie and her friends and asked,

"Can I talk to you?"

"About what?" Katie asked looking at her.

"About the way April is treating Liz."

"I don't think it's any of your business." Liz snapped at her.

"I know but I have to say something." Keisha said.

"Keisha look. All I know is that April has a bad attitude towards Liz and I for one am not going to stand for it." Katie said looking at her.

"I know. I know. But…" Liz cut her off.

"Just do us a favor and stay out of it." Liz said slamming her locker door walking away with Patty and Katie.

Keisha just stood there and watched the three friends walk away. The girls met up with the guys in the cafeteria. Liz and Dion sat across the table from each other holding hands. April walked into the lunchroom with her friends; she walked over to Liz and said,

"I guess our little talk didn't sink in."

April then pulled Liz off of her chair and shoved her to the floor. Dion quickly got up and grabbed April by the arm and threw her to the floor. He quickly picked up Liz.

"You ok?" He asked looking at Liz.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said getting up.

The next thing Liz knew she was jumped from behind by April. Liz let out a scream and went down on the floor with blood coming out of her. CJ and MJ grabbed April before she could run away. Meanwhile Katie and Patty ran down to the principal's office and told them what was going on. The Principal and Vice Principal went running down to the cafeteria behind the girls. By the time they arrived Dion was holding Liz in his arms.

"April stabbed her! She stabbed her!" Panic rising in his voice.

The Vice Principal told Katie and Patty to get the nurse while he called for an ambulance. The ambulance quickly came and rushed Dion and Liz to the hospital. The school security guard hand cuffed April and took her to the Principal's office while the Principal spoke to CJ, MJ, Patty and Katie.

"Could you four please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" The Principal asked.

"Mr. Greenly. April Jackson has a racial problem." CJ said looking at him.

"Care to explain?" The Principal asked.

"You see sir, my cousin is dating Dion Bentley and April is not happy with it." Patty said.

"I see. Let's talk about this in my office." He said looking around at the crowd.

Meanwhile at the hospital…

Jesse saw the paramedics rush in.

"What happened?" Jesse asked the paramedics.

"This girl was stabbed in the school cafeteria by another student." The paramedics said.

Jesse looked down and was shocked to see whom it was. He then looked up and saw Dion run in. Jesse called out the orders to the nurse and then met Dion.

"She's in good hands." He said looking at Dion.

"Nurse! Call Dr. Amanda Bentley to the waiting room! Stat!"

The nurse did what she was told. Two minutes later Amanda came running down the hall and saw Dion sitting there.

"Dion! What happened?" Amanda asked running to him.

She sat down and looked at him.

"April Jackson stabbed Liz." Dion said crying.

"Oh my god Dion!" Amanda said holding him.

Twenty minutes later CJ, Patty, MJ and Katie came in with their parents and also Liz's Mom and Mike.

"How is she?" Patty asked looking at Dion and Amanda.

"We don't know. Nobody came out yet." Dion said looking at Patty.

Jesse came out and saw everyone in the waiting room. Dion got up went over to Jesse and asked,

"How is she?"

"She's going to be just fine." Jesse said looking at Dion with a smile.

Everyone cheered and hugged each other.

"Can I go and see her?" Dion asked.

"Sure but make it brief." Jesse said.

Dion was about to go in when he looked over at Liz's Mom and Mike and said,

"Why don't you two go in? I'm sure she wants to see you both first."

Mike and Kelly walked over to Dion and Kelly said with a smile,

"We'll all go in."

The three walked in quietly and saw Liz lying there sleeping. Kelly went up and kissed her, then Mike and then Dion. Liz woke up and smiled at Dion.

"Hey." She said groggily.

"Hi baby. Your Mom and Mike are here."

"Ok." She smiled at him and then fell back to sleep.

Dion then got up and walked out of the room leaving Kelly and Mike alone with Liz. Dion stood outside of Liz's room looking at everyone. Patty, Katie, MJ and CJ walked over to Dion and grouped hugged him. After about fifteen minutes they all sat down. Steve walked over to Dion and introduced Dion and the kids to Detective Andre Wilson.

"I would like to ask you kids a couple of question." Detective Wilson said.

The kids looked at Detective Wilson and agreed.

"Now let's start from the beginning. What happened?"

Dion explained everything to the Detective about what April said and did to Liz. Then Katie told the Detective what happened in first period. After the kids were done giving their statement the Detective said his goodbyes and went over to talk to Steve. Meanwhile Kelly and Mike came out of Liz's room. Kelly walked over to Dion and said,

"Thank you for saving her."

Dion looked over at Kelly and said hugging her,

"You're welcome."

Kelly got up and sat next to Kit and her brother Dan. Steve introduced Kelly and Mike to Detective Wilson. Dion went back into Liz's room. He walked over to her and gently kissed her on the head. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and took a hold of her hand. Then he started to cry again. Liz opened her eyes and turned her head and looked at him and said,

"I'm going to be fine baby. I'm going to be fine."

Dion looked up at her and said,

"I'm so sorry that this happened."

Liz just smiled at him. Patty, Katie, MJ and CJ came in and sat with Dion and Liz until they were asked by Jesse to leave.

"Uncle Jesse when can Liz go home?" Dion asked.

"I'd say by Friday at the latest." Jesse smiled at him.

Dion sat down heavily in the waiting room chair and let out a sigh. Kelly walked over to Dion and sat down next to him. She grabbed his hand and held it for a while and then said,

"I'm going to press charges against April for what she did to Liz."

Dion then looked over at Kelly and said angrily,

"Good and I hope they put her sorry ass in jail for the rest of her life."

Kelly then hugged Dion. Everyone then got up and left the hospital while Dion stayed behind. He snuck into Liz's room. He watched her sleep and then he drifted off to sleep. That night Jesse advised Dion to go home and get better rest and he can come back in the morning before school to see her. Dion thanked him and Amanda drove him home. After school he did his homework in Liz's room just so he could be near her. Liz looked over at him and she noticed he looked tired.

"Dion."

"Yeah baby."

"You getting enough sleep?"

"As much as needed." He smiled at her.

"Ok. Just don't get run down." She said kissing him.

She then helped him study for his big history test that he was taking the next day. By the time they were done it was 9pm and visiting hours were over. Amanda came in to get him. When he got home he went to take a shower and went to bed. That night he had a horrible dream. It took place in school in the cafeteria again. After he found out that Liz was stabbed, Liz died in his arms. He woke up screaming 'NO!' Amanda came running into his room.

"Shhh. It's ok Dion. It's ok." Amanda said holding him.

"Oh Mom it was awful! Liz died in my arms." Dion said crying.

"It was just a dream Dion. Just a dream." Amanda said looking at him.

The next day he got up and got ready for school. MJ noticed how tired Dion looked.

"CJ is Dion sleeping?"

"Kind of. He's having nightmares about Liz dying." CJ said.

"Oh man." MJ said shaking his head.

They all went in to take their history test. Dion looked at the test and started to freak out. The teacher walked up to him and said quietly,

"Dion I want you to take the test after school today."

"I can't Mrs. Wellington. I'm going to the hospital to see my girlfriend." Dion said looking at his teacher.

The teacher thought a moment and then asked,

"What do you have after this class?"

"Lunch."

"After that?"

"Study Hall."

"Fine. You take the test now at your own pace. When class is over and you're still taking it I want you to get something to eat and then come back here and finish the test. I don't do this to all my students but since you are pulling straight 'As' here I'll let you do it."

"Thanks Mrs. Wellington." Dion smiled.

Dion took a deep breath and began his test. By the time the bell rang Dion had finished his last question. He quickly glanced over the test and was happy with it. He handed it to Mrs. Wellington and went to leave for lunch when she stopped him.

"You sure you're done?"

"Yes I am." He said feeling confidant he had done as well as he could have.

"Dion come back after your done eating and I should have your test graded." Mrs. Wellington smiled at him.

"Ok." He then left and caught up with CJ and MJ.

After he was done eating Dion got a pass to go back to Mrs. Wellington's class. When he walked in she was grading his class's test. She asked him to sit down. She put the test face down and then told him to turn it over. When he did he saw that he passed the test with a 100.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He said excitedly.

"Now you can relax Dion. Just get Liz's homework to her and tell her I hope she gets back here real soon."

"I sure will." He smiled as he left.

Dion went to his next class and by the time he looked at the school clock it was time to go home. He quickly got his books and darted out of the school. When he got outside he looked around for his Mom but she wasn't there.

"Yo Dion!" MJ shouted waving his hand at him.

Dion turned around and jogged over to MJ.

"What's up?"

"Did you forget my Mom is picking us up from school today?"

"I knew that." Dion said embarrassingly.

MJ, CJ, Patty and Katie all laughed at Dion. Kit pulled up and the kids piled into the car.

"So did everyone have fun in school today?" Kit asked.

"I know I did. I aced my history test." Dion said proudly.

"Good for you Dion." Kit smiled at him through the rearview mirror.

"What about the rest of you?" Kit asked.

"Well we're not that so lucky to have OUR test graded so fast like SOME people." MJ laughed looking at Dion.

"Hey what can I say Mrs. Wellington loves me." Dion said laughing.

"In your dreams!" CJ laughed.

"First stop the hospital." Kit said.

Dion was very excited to see Liz. When they pulled up to the hospital Dion was out of the car in lighting speed.

"Damn! That boy can run." Katie laughed.

After everyone got out of the car MJ helped his Mom out.

"Thank you MJ." Kit smiled at him.

"You're welcome. How are you feeling today?" MJ asked.

"Other than being tired I feel great." Kit smiled.

She put her arm around him and he did the same as they walked into the hospital.

"MJ can I asked you a question." Kit said looking at him.

"Sure Mom you can ask anything." He smiled at her.

"Are you ok with me being pregnant? You don't talk to me about it."

"What's there to talk about? You've been through this with Kasey Lynn." He said looking at his Mom.

They both sat down in the waiting room. Kit looked at him and said,

"Yes I know but you don't seem too happy with it when we all talk about it."

"Mom when you were pregnant with Kasey Lynn, I was 7 years old and it meant nothing to me. Now it's kind of weird for me." MJ said looking at her.

"Why?"

MJ looked at his Mom and said shyly,

"It's weird because you and Dad are still you know, having sex."

"MJ that's what married couples do."

"Yeah but you're my Mom."

Kit sat there laughing when MJ said that and then she said,

"But I'm not dead."

MJ looked over at his Mom and laughed at her. He sat there thinking about all the good times she and he had together. In his eyes his Mom is the coolest Mom in the whole world. He wouldn't trade her in for all the tea in China. He grabbed her hand and helped her up and they then walked down to the elevators to go up to Liz's room.

"Mom."

"Yes MJ."

"I just want you to know that I love you." He then hugged her.

Kit smiled and then hugged him. The elevator doors opened on Liz's floor and they got out and met everyone in the waiting area.

"Dion is everything ok?" Kit asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Uncle Jesse and Uncle Mark are with her right now so we can't go in yet." Dion said walking around like an expectant father.

Mark came out and saw Dion pacing, smiling to himself, as he thought of his un-official grandson worrying about the love of his life.

"Dion."

Dion looked over at Mark and rushed over to him nearly tripping over the small table.

"Yes."

"You can go and see Liz now." Mark smiled at him.

Dion quickly walked into Liz's room.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling today?" Dion asked kissing her.

"Better then I have been feeling." She said kissing him back.

"I aced the history test today." He said proudly.

"Awesome! Ouch!" She said.

"Easy." Dion smiled at her.

"I knew you could do it." She said sitting up.

Dion sat on the edge of her bed and smiled at her. He couldn't wait to take her into his arms and hold her like he used to. Being away from her was killing him inside. He then leaned in and kissed her firmly on the lips. When he pulled back Liz looked at him and said with a laugh,

"Miss me."

"You damn right I miss you. Holding and kissing you." He said putting his forehead to her's.

"I'll be out of here by Friday the latest." She said.

"I'll be here waiting for you." He smiled.

Patty and Katie knocked on the door and then walked in.

"Hi guys." Liz said smiling at the girls.

"Hi." Patty and Katie said walking over to her and hugging her.

Katie looked at Dion and then said,

"Ease up Dion. We're not going to stay long. We just wanted to see how Liz was feeling."

"I didn't say anything." Dion said looking at Katie.

"Yeah well your body language gave it away." Katie laughed.

"So take a break tiger. You'll get your girl back in a minute." Patty laughed.

The girls laughed at Dion. Then CJ and MJ walked in. Dion rolled his eyes when the guys walked in. Katie and Patty saw him and laughed again.

"Look guys I think we better leave or else Dion will pop a cork." Katie said laughing.

Everyone laughed and then left the room.

"Dion what's wrong?" Liz asked looking at him.

"Now I feel bad that everyone left. It's just that I wanted to be with you with no one around." He said sitting on her bed.

"Dion we'll have a lot of us time when I get out of here." Liz said touching his face.

"I know but I was rude to them." He said kissing her hand.

"I think they understand." Liz said looking at him.

At that moment he just wanted to take her in his arms and make love to her.

"Dion my Mom told me that she's going to press charges against April." Liz said.

"I know she told me the other day." He said lying down next to her.

"Liz I was wondering how would you feel if after High School we got married?" Dion asked looking up at her.

"What about college?"

"We could still go. It will be together."

"Gee I never thought about it. I mean I thought about us getting married but not right after High School more like after college." She said.

"I don't want to wait until after college. I want to marry you right a way."

Liz looked down at Dion and asked,

"Are you pregnant?"

"Funny Liz. Come on be serious." He said sitting up.

"Why don't you want to wait for after college?" She asked looking at him.

"Because I just do." He said starting to get annoyed with her.

"What happens if I can't get married after High School?" Liz said now getting annoyed with him.

"Why don't you just say that you don't want to marry me Liz? Instead of coming up with every excuse in the book!" Dion said angrily at her.

"Damn it Dion! Of course I want to marry you! But there is my mother to think of and your mother! What about them?"

"Who cares? I'm marrying you not them!"

"UGH! You are not listening to me!" Liz said now shouting at him.

"FORGET IT!" Dion then got up and left.

"UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Liz said, feeling frustrated at the situation.

Liz got up and sat on the edge of her bed and then took a deep breath and got up. She put on her slippers and took her IV with her as she slowly walked to her door. Just as she was about to open her door Amanda walked in.

"Hi Liz."

"Hi Ms. Bentley." Liz said softly.

"What's wrong?" Amanda asked.

"Dion and I had a fight." Liz said looking at her.

"What about?"

"Nothing big." Liz said not letting Amanda know until it was time.

Dion then walked back into Liz's room and was shocked to see his Mom there.

"Hi Mom. What are you doing here?" Dion asked nervously hoping Liz didn't say anything to her.

"Just checking up on Liz." Amanda said kissing him hello.

"Oh." He waited for the ball to drop but nothing came.

The room became silent and then Amanda said,

"Well, I just wanted to see how you were doing Liz and it looks like you seem to be doing better. I'll leave you two alone."

Amanda then left. Dion looked over at Liz and asked,

"You ok?"

"No Dion I'm not ok. How dare you leave me like that? I should just call your mother back in here and tell her everything." Liz said angrily at him.

"Liz I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you wanted to get married after High school." He said sitting on her bed.

"Dion I would love to go onto college and get a degree. I'm not that smart like you, CJ, Patty, Katie and MJ to go onto a four-year college. I would like to go to a two-year college to get my Liberal Arts degree and show it off. If we get married after High School then I won't go." Liz said looking at him.

"What do you mean you're not smart?" Dion asked looking at her.

"I'm not up there with you guys. It takes me a while to figure things out. It takes you about 2 minutes to figure out what's going on. You know some days I ask myself, "What does Dion see in me?" You, CJ, MJ, Katie and Patty are pulling straight 'As' me I'm just lucky that I can pull some 'Cs'." She said looking at him trying to hold back the tears.

Dion just sat there listening to her, taking onboard all she had to say. He never knew how she felt about things. He then looked over at her and said,

"I'm sorry that you're going through this. What I see in you is the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, sexiest woman in the world and I'm so proud that you're my girlfriend which someday I hope to change that to my wife."

"Dion that is why I want to go to college first and then think about our future. When I see that college degree hanging up on the wall I want to look back and say, 'Hey I did it! I actually got my college education!' Understand."

"Yes I understand. The real reason why I want to marry you right after High School is because I don't want anyone to take you from me." He said holding her hand in his.

"Oh Dion no one will ever take me away from you."

"Yeah well that almost happened the other day." He said angrily.

Liz sat next to him and put her arm around him and hugged him, and then she turned his face to face her and she kissed him passionately.

"This is the reason why I love you so much Liz." Dion said hugging her.

The next day her Mother and her Mother's lawyer Mitchell Ritchie visited Liz. Mitchell went over the preliminaries with Liz and her Mom about the case against April Jackson.

"When do we go to trial?" Kelly asked Mitchell.

"We are scheduled for next Wednesday." Mitchell said looking at Kelly and Liz.

"That soon? I thought it was going to be a long time." Liz said.

"Nope. The sooner the better." Mitchell said looking over his notes.

Dion then walked in.

"Sorry I didn't know you had company." He said looking at Liz.

"It's ok Dion, this is Mitchell Ritchie. He's my Mom's lawyer." Liz said looking at Dion.

Dion walked over to Mitchell and shook his hand.

"Do I have to appear in court?" Dion asked.

"Yes." Mitchell said.

"When do I have to appear?" Dion asked sitting next to Liz and holding her hand.

"We go to court next Wednesday." Mitchell said looking at Dion.

"Good! The sooner the better." Dion said.

Mitchell and Kelly left Liz's room to talk more outside.

"You ok?" Dion asked looking at Liz, with concern.

"Yeah. I'm just tired." She said yawning.

Dion put his arm around Liz and she laid her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep. He gently laid her down on the pillow, got up and left. He walked out to the waiting area and sat next to Kelly. Kelly looked over at him and smiled. She was so happy that Dion saved Liz. She will never, ever forget it.

"Dion."

"Yes." He said looking over at Kelly.

"Tell me something. That ring that Liz is wearing is that an engagement ring?"

Dion was quiet and then said,

"I call it an I love you ring." He said.

"I see. Does your Mom know?"

"Yes. Ms. Winters." Dion said quietly.

"Dion listen to me. I know that you and Liz love each other very much but I think you two are way too young to get married. I would like for Liz to go to college and get herself a degree and then a steady job. I'm very happy that you two are dating and yes in the future I would love to see you two get married. Please promise me that you two will wait." Kelly said looking at Dion.

"We will. Liz told me that she wants to go to college and get herself a degree in Liberal Arts. I'm all for it." He said looking at Kelly.

"Good." Kelly smiled.

At last it was Friday and Dion walked into Liz's room to see if she was ready.

"Hey baby you ready?" Dion said handing her a teddy bear.

"Yes I think I am." She smiled.

"Good. Let's go."

"Dion Mom is signing me out and Jesse said I have to wait for the nurse to come with the wheelchair. Hospital policy." Liz said sitting on her bed.

"Ok." He then kissed her passionately.

"Damn! Someone is in a hurry." Liz laughed.

Dion just laughed at her and said,

"You've got that right."

The nurse finally came in with the wheelchair and then Liz's Mom.

"All set." Kelly said.

"Yes I am." Liz smiled as she picked up the teddy bear and sat in the wheelchair.

As her Mom and Dion wheeled her out Jesse, Mark and Amanda greeted her.

"Liz make sure you get a lot of rest." Jesse smiled at her.

"I will." She smiled back.

The elevator doors opened and Liz and her Mom went in.

"I'll meet you downstairs." Dion said.

"Ok." Liz said.

"Mom I'm going home with Liz and her Mom to help out." Dion said looking at his Mom.

"Don't stay too long you heard Jesse." Amanda said looking at him.

"I know. I know." Dion said pushing the elevator buttons while rolling his eyes.

He started to become very antsy waiting for the elevator. Mark walked over to him and said quietly,

"Relax. She'll wait for you."

Dion just blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile downstairs…

"What is taking him so long?" Liz said sitting with her Mom.

"Take it easy Liz. He's probably talking to his Mom." Kelly said looking at her daughter.

Every time the elevator doors opened Liz stood up to see if it was Dion.

"Damn!" She hissed.

Finally after twenty minutes Dion came out of the elevator.

"Sorry." He said walking over to Liz and her Mom.

"That's ok." Kelly said smiling at him.

When they walked outside Mike was waiting for them in the car. They then drove home. When they pulled up Dion and Liz got out and went inside. Liz went up to her room with Dion following behind.

"Dion."

"Yeah." He said looking at her.

"Could you ask my Mom to come up and help me? I need to have my bandage changed." She said looking at him.

"How about I do if for you?" He asked walking over to her.

"No! I would rather my Mom do it." She said looking at him.

"Liz its ok I can help you." Dion said.

"I said no!" Liz said getting angry with him.

Dion left her room and went down to get Kelly.

"Ms. Winter." Dion said walking into the kitchen.

"Yes Dion."

Kelly knew something was wrong when she saw Dion's face.

"Liz needs you to change her bandage for her." Dion said sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Oh ok." She said getting up and left Dion and Mike together.

"Want to talk about it?" Mike asked.

"All I did was volunteer to help Liz out with her bandage instead of her Mom and Liz got angry with me." Dion said looking down at the table.

"Maybe she didn't want you to see her like that." Mike said looking over at Dion.

"I'm her boyfriend. Can't she see that I want to help her?" Dion said looking at Mike.

"Dion there are times when Liz needs her Mom and vice a versa." Mike said.

"Yeah I know, but she could have just said it differently." Dion said.

"Dion I'm sure she didn't mean for it to come out that way." Mike said.

Dion just sat there thinking over what Mike said, he knew he was right, but he couldn't help feeling hurt.

Five minutes later Kelly and Liz came into the kitchen to join the men. Liz and Dion sat at the kitchen table not saying anything to each other. It was an uncomfortable silence, even everyone in the room noticed.

"So how are you feeling Liz?" Mike asked breaking the silence.

"Better. Since I'm home." She said.

Liz then got up and went outside to sit on the patio. Mike nudged Dion to go outside. Dion got up and went outside and sat next to her.

"You still mad at me?" Dion asked.

Liz looked over at him and said,

"No. I'm sorry that I was angry with you. It's just that I needed my Mom."

"It's ok. I understand." Dion said looking at her.

Wednesday inside the Court House…….

Liz, her Mom, Mike and Dion had just arrived in the courthouse they were greeted by Mitchell Ritchie Attorney at Law. Mitchell walked over to Liz and asked if she was ready.

"Yes I am." She said smiling at him.

"Good. That's what I want to hear."

When they went inside they spotted CJ, MJ, Katie, Patty, Kit, Steve, Amanda and Dan. Patty's father.

Two grueling hours later, April Jackson was sentenced to a juvenile prison for four years along with a further 24 months of Community Service when she was released.

Judge Barnes also decided that because of Liz's medical fee's April's parents were going to have to pay all her costs.

Two weeks after the trial Katie, Patty and Liz were in gym class, Katie went up to the gym teacher and told her she needed to use the bathroom. Mrs. Greenly said it was ok. Katie walked into the bathroom and heard crying. She looked around and found Debbie Davis in the girl's bathroom shower stall sitting on the floor.

"Debbie what's wrong?" Katie asked walking over to her.

"Oh Katie I'm so scared! For the past couple of minutes I've been having cramps. Do you think I'm in labor?" Debbie asked looking at Katie.

"How many minutes are you getting your cramps?"

"They come every two minutes." Debbie said crying.

"Every two minutes? I think I should time them to make sure." Katie said reassuringly with a smile.

Debbie told Katie that they were happening again. Katie timed them for her.

"Debbie they are not cramps. You're in labor. I better get the nurse." Katie said standing up.

"Katie! Are you in here?" Patty called out.

"I'm near the shower stalls Patty! Get Nurse Rogers!" Katie called.

"Katie! What can I do?" Liz called out.

"Come here by the shower stalls Liz!"

Liz walked over to the shower stalls and saw Debbie on the floor.

"Liz go over to the closet and get me all the towels you can find. Debbie is in labor." Katie said.

Liz ran and got the towels. She then went to her gym locker and got out her cell phone and called the hospital. Liz had them page Mark.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Sloan is not answering his page."

"Then page Dr. Travis. It's important. We have a girl here that's in labor!" Liz said.

Two minutes later Jesse called Liz back on her cell phone.

"How far apart are the labor pains Liz?" Jesse asked.

"Katie said they are two minutes apart."

Liz looked over at Katie when Katie said that Debbie's water broke.

"Jesse Debbie's water broke." Liz shouted back to him.

"I heard. What's happening now?" Jesse asked.

"Katie what's happening?" Liz asked looking over.

"Tell Jesse that I can see the baby's head." Katie said.

"Oh my god!" Liz squealed.

"Liz! Liz! Focus! I need you as a relay! Katie shouted at her."

"Sorry! Jesse did you hear that Katie can see the head?" Liz said sitting down on the floor.

"Tell Katie that she has to get Debbie to start pushing."

"Katie tell Debbie she has to start pushing." Liz said.

"Ok Debbie focus on me and start pushing. One…two… three…push."

Debbie pushed and pushed but nothing happened. Katie told her to relax and try again. By the second time Nurse Rogers came in with Patty and told Katie that she called for an ambulance. Nurse Rogers held Debbie's hand while she pushed. She coached Debbie while Katie tried to get the baby out.

"Liz! Tell Jesse that there is one shoulder. No! Wait there's another one."

"Did you hear that?" Liz asked.

"Yes! Tell Katie to have Debbie push again."

"Push Debbie!" she yelled

"I can't! I'm tired!"

"Come on Debbie you can do it." Nurse Rogers said to her.

Debbie pushed again and the baby finally came out but Katie noticed that the cord was wrapped around the baby's neck.

"Jesse the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck!" Katie shouted.

"Liz tell Katie to try and unwrap it."

"Jesse said try and unwrap it." Liz said.

"Ok but this is very difficult." Katie said trying to get he cord unwound.

Nurse Rogers left Debbie's side and helped Katie with the cord. Nurse Rogers finally got the cord unwrapped when the paramedics came rushing in. They applied oxygen to the baby and took Debbie out on the stretcher. Katie went with Debbie to the hospital. Katie looked over at the paramedic and asked how the baby was.

"She's doing great." The paramedic smiled at Katie.

"Thank God." Katie said looking over at Debbie and holding her hand.

When they pulled up to the hospital the paramedic took the baby to the nursery and the other paramedics took Debbie inside. Jesse met them and the paramedic filled him in on Debbie's vital signs and stats.

"Thanks." Jesse said.

"How are you doing?" Jesse asked walking over to Katie.

"I'm doing well." She smiled at him.

As Katie was about to sit down Mark came walking over to her and Jesse with Debbie's mother.

"How's she doing Jess?" Mark asked.

"Debbie is doing great. Dr. Spencer and her staff are looking her at. Debbie is in the Maternity Ward." Jesse said.

Debbie's Mom then left and headed to the Maternity Ward. When she entered she approached the nurse's station and asked what room Debbie was in.

"Ms. Davis is in room 2114." The nurse smiled at Rachel Davis.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

Rachel walked over to room 2114 took a deep breath and then walked in. She walked over to Debbie who was resting and gently woke her up.

"I understand you had the baby."

"Yes I did." Debbie said quietly.

"Boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Well I'm going to my lawyer to have papers drawn up for you to put the baby up for adoption."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Debbie asked sitting up.

"No Debbie I'm not kidding you. I don't want this baby around." Rachel said angrily.

"But Mom! She's my baby! I have the say in this matter." Debbie said getting angry with her Mom.

"No you don't! If you had any common sense you wouldn't have put yourself in this situation. You are not a responsible young lady." Rachel said getting up and leaving.

Five minutes later Katie walked into Debbie's room and found Debbie crying.

"Hey Debbie what's wrong?" Katie asked sitting next to her on Debbie's bed.

"My Mom is going to her lawyer's to have papers draw up."

"For what?" Katie asked.

"She told me to put the baby up for adoption. I can't do it Katie! I just can't do it." Debbie said crying.

Katie sat there in silence not knowing what to say. She felt so sorry for Debbie. Katie leaned over and pushed the call button.

"Yes."

"Could you please find Dr. Spencer?"

"What's wrong?" The nurse asked angrily.

"Look! I want you to get up off the chair and find Dr. Spencer! Now!" Katie said getting angry.

Two minutes later Dr. Spencer walked into Debbie's room.

"What's wrong Katie?" Dr. Spencer asked.

Katie got up and took Dr. Spencer to the side and said,

"Is there anything you can give Debbie to calm her down? Her mother told her that she wants Debbie to put the baby up for adoption."

Dr. Spencer looked over at Debbie and then looked back at Katie and said,

"I'll give her a mild sedative."

"Thank you." Katie said smiling at her.

Before Dr. Spencer left she said,

"Debbie is one lucky girl to have a friend like you." Then she walked out the door.

Katie walked over to Debbie and told her that Dr. Spencer is going to give her a mild sedative. Debbie thanked her. Katie waited around until Dr. Spencer came back with the sedative and then left. Katie then walked over to her Grandfather's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

When Katie walked in she saw her Grandpa standing on a chair trying to get books off the high shelve.

"Grandpa please get down from there. You're going to fall and get hurt."

She then walked over to him and helped him down.

"That was a dangerous thing for you to do to stand on a swivel chair." Katie said looking at him.

"I know but I needed those books moved." He smiled at her.

"Get a ladder." She smiled at him softly.

"Did you come here to scold me or is something on your mind?" Mark said hugging her.

"Grandpa I just found out from Debbie that her mother wants to put the baby up for adoption."

Mark noticed how worried Katie looked and he said,

"Katie there is nothing you can do. That is between Debbie and her Mom."

"But doesn't Debbie have a say in it?" Katie asked looking at him.

"I'm not a lawyer Katie but I'm sure she does." Mark said.

Katie got up and kissed Mark good-bye and left. As she walked down the hall to get the elevator Katie couldn't help but think about Debbie's baby. When the elevator doors opened her Mom and Dad came out.

"Katie how are you?" Kit asked hugging her.

"I'm fine. But tired." Katie said.

They got back into the elevator and took it down to the parking garage. On the ride down Steve looked over at Katie and said,

"Grandpa and Uncle Jesse told us you helped Debbie deliver the baby."

"Yeah." She said not looking at her Dad or Mom.

When the elevator doors opened Katie walked out and walked over to her parent's car and got in. On the whole ride home Katie was quiet. All she kept thinking about was what Debbie told her about her Mom. When they reached the house Katie got out and quickly ran into the house and up to her room and slammed the door shut. She threw herself onto her bed and cried. There was a knock on her door.

"Go away!" Katie shouted.

"Katie its Mom I want to talk to you." Kit said.

"Come in." Katie said getting up and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Kit asked sitting next to her.

Katie looked at her Mom and then at her mother's stomach and she cried all over again.

"Katie what happened to the baby?" Kit asked with concern in her voice.

Katie finally calmed down and said,

"The baby is fine. She's the second most beautiful baby in the world I have ever seen Mom. She reminded me of Kasey Lynn."

Kit looked at her daughter who again was looking at her Mom's stomach. Katie put her hand on her mother's stomach to see if the baby would kick and it did. Katie couldn't believe that there was a little life in there all warm and safe. Looking up at Kit she said,

"Debbie's Mom is making Debbie give the baby up for adoption. That is so cruel. How could she do that to the baby and Debbie? That baby belongs to Debbie not her mother."

"Katie I'm happy that you helped Debbie in her time of need but please, please don't get yourself involved with her and her Mom." Kit said.

"Ok." Katie said softly.

Kit then left her alone. Katie's phone then rang.

"Hello."

"Katie its Debbie. You have to do me a big favor. Please call my Aunt Peggy and tell her what's going on. A couple of months ago I ran away from home and went to her. She's knows all about everything and me being pregnant. Her name is Peggy Andrews.

Katie was silent for a while and then asked,

"What's her phone number?"

"Its 555-3969. Please call now." Debbie then hung up.

Katie quickly dialed Debbie's Aunt's phone number.

"Hello." A cheerful voice said.

"Is this Peggy Andrews?" Katie asked.

"Yes and whom may I ask is calling?"

"My name is Katie Sloan. I'm a friend of Debbie Davis."

"Hello Katie. What can I do for you?"

"Well you see Debbie had the baby and she needs your help. Her Mom is talking to her lawyer about giving the baby up for adoption."

"I see. Is Debbie in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"What's her phone number?"

"It's 555-6234 Room 2114." Katie said.

"Thanks Katie." Peggy said and then hung up.

Katie sat on her bed for a while until there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

MJ walked into her room and sat down next to her. They were both silent for a while until MJ asked,

"How's Debbie's baby?"

"She's doing well." Katie said looking over at her brother.

"Good. You ok?" He asked.

"No. Her Mom is trying to make Debbie give the baby up for adoption. Debbie called and asked me to call her Aunt."

"And did you?"

"Yes."

MJ looked at her and asked,

"Why are you getting involved with Debbie Davis? Don't you remember what she did to us? The hell she put us all through!"

"I know MJ but I felt sorry for her." Katie said looking at him.

"You felt sorry for her? God Katie! I can't believe this!" MJ said angrily.

"What else was I suppose to do?" Katie asked looking at him.

MJ got up off her bed walked over to her door and then looked back at her and said,

"Tell her to go to hell!"

Then he walked out of his sister's room. MJ went down the stairs grabbed his jacket and went outside. Steve went outside after him.

"Care to talk?" Steve asked.

"Dad I can't believe that Katie wants to help Debbie Davis! Of all the people in this world, she wants to help that…that bitch!" MJ said throwing his hands up in the air.

"MJ your sister just helped her deliver the baby." Steve said looking at his son.

"And now Debbie is asking for Katie's help about the baby."

"What about the baby?"

"Katie said that Debbie asked her to call her Aunt because her Mom is contacting her lawyer about putting the baby up for adoption."

"And did Katie call her?"

"She said she did. That's why I'm so mad. Why get involved? Doesn't Katie realize this is the same girl who tried to ruin our family?"

"MJ you know Katie likes to help people." Steve said as they both sat down.

"I know Dad. But why Debbie?"

"Because I feel sorry for the baby not for Debbie." Katie said as she walked over to them.

"The baby is better off in a good home! With a mother and father who will love and care for her! Not with Debbie!" MJ said angrily.

Katie, Steve and MJ went back inside to talk some more. Katie looked over at her parents and then at her brother and said,

"Let's say Patty comes here and tells you that she's pregnant. Are you going to tell her to give the baby up?"

"First of all Patty and I are not that dumb to put ourselves in that situation." MJ said looking at his sister.

"What happens if it was me?" Katie asked.

"I will personally kill Adam."

"Let's say it wasn't Adam. What are you going to do about it? Nothing! Because it's MY baby and not yours!"

MJ just sat there steaming.

"Katie look we understand what you are saying but MJ is right. A baby needs a lot of attention, food, clothes and lots of love. The baby won't get that from Debbie alone." Kit said looking at her daughter.

"I understand that."

"Do you?" Steve asked.

"Dad why can't Debbie do that? She can go to work and support the baby."

"Katie it's not that easy. She needs a High School Diploma. If she doesn't have one then some places won't hire her and she'll end up taking any old job and won't make enough to pay for daycare because she'll be worried about food and clothes for the baby."

"Can't she get money from Jordan?"

"Jordan doesn't want anything to do with the baby or Debbie. He just simply used her." MJ said.

Katie just looked at her brother.

"I over heard him telling a couple of guys in the locker room today. It's better off if she gives the baby up." MJ said looking at his sister.

"It's not fair! The baby didn't ask to be born." Katie said crying.

"No Katie she didn't ask to be born. Debbie should have used common sense. But now the deed is done." Kit said looking at her.

"There is nothing more you can do. It's between Debbie and her Mother." Steve said looking over at Katie.

"Yeah I guess." Katie said getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Katie went up to her room. She looked over at her phone and saw a message on her machine, so she played it.

"Katie thanks for contacting my Aunt for me. Aunt Peggy and my Mom had a long talk and Aunt Peggy is going to take the baby."

Two weeks later Debbie came back to school. Katie went up to her and asked Debbie how she and the baby were doing. The reaction that Katie got was a shock to her.

"Katie I'm grateful for what you did but now just leave me the hell alone." Debbie said closing her locker and walking away.

Katie just stood there in shock. MJ walked up to her and asked,

"You ok?"

Katie looked over at her brother and said,

"You're right. Debbie is a bitch."

Nothing more was said between the twins. They both went onto their classes. After school Katie, MJ and their friends headed over to BBQ Bobs for sodas. When they got there Adam was waiting for them.

"Hey guys!" Adam said walking up to them.

"What's up Adam?" MJ asked shaking his hand.

Katie went to the counter and sat down. She didn't even give Adam a hello kiss.

"What's up with Katie?" Adam asked looking at her.

"Debbie told her off." Liz said.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked looking at Liz.

"Katie asked Debbie how she and the baby were doing and Debbie told her to leave her the hell alone." Liz said shaking her head.

"Oh man." Adam then walked over and sat down next to Katie.

"Hey beautiful." Adam said looking at her.

"Hi." She said softly not looking at him.

He then stood up, took her by the hand and led her over to a booth.

"Want to talk?" He asked lifting her head to look at him.

Katie closed her eyes, sighed and then said,

"I just asked Debbie how she and the baby were doing and she basically told me to go to hell."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Adam said touching her face.

"After all I did for her." Katie said looking at Adam.

"She sounds like a real jerk to me." Adam said looking at her.

"You're right she is a jerk. This is the thanks I get for helping her and her baby." Katie said looking at Adam.

Adam and Katie held hands across the table and talked about their day. Adam asked Katie what she was doing Saturday night.

"Nothing special. Why?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you would like to go to a concert." Adam said pulling out two tickets and sliding them across to her.

"OH MY GOD! You got tickets to see Alan Jackson, Faith Hill, Tim McGraw, and Martina McBride and…and…and George Strait!" Katie squealed in delight.

"Yes I did. But if you don't want to go I'll understand." Adam winked at her.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Katie said getting up and hugging Adam.

Everyone in the restaurant looked over at them and laughed. MJ shook his head and smiled at his sister.

MJ got up and walked over to his sister and Adam and said laughingly,

"Don't let Katie fool you Adam she doesn't like them."

"Yes I do!" Katie said smacking her brother playfully on the arm.

The rest of their friends joined them. They all sat around talking and laughing. Steve and Kasey Lynn walked in. Katie looked over at the counter and caught her father talking to Jesse and Kasey Lynn. Steve spotted the kids and walked over to them.

"You all ready to go home?" Steve asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone said getting up.

"Katie."

"Yeah Adam?"

"How about I take you home later?"

"I'll have to ask my Dad." Katie said looking at Adam.

"I'll ask him." Adam said getting up and walking over to Steve.

Steve and Adam talked for a while and then Adam walked back to Katie and sat down.

"Well?"

"He said to have you home by 6am tomorrow morning." Adam laughed.

"Funny Adam." Katie smiled at him.

"Your Dad said to have you home by 10pm." Adam said sitting next to Katie.

Katie looked over at her Dad and said with a smile,

"Thanks."

Steve smiled at her and then left. After Katie and Adam ate they went into the back office to study for Adam's test that was coming up on Friday. Katie sat on one end of the couch facing Adam and Adam was sitting on the other end of the couch facing Katie. Katie was reading history questions to him when Adam got up and walked over to her and gently took the history book out of her hands and gently laid her down on the couch.

"Um, Adam, we're supposed to be studying for your history test on Friday." Katie said looking up at him.

"Yeah I know. But I want to take a break." He said as he started to kiss her gently on the lips.

"We just got started on studying." She said kissing him back.

"Katie."

"Yeah." She said looking up at him.

"Shut up." He then kissed her firmly on the lips.

While they were kissing, Adam ended up on top of her. They were so involved in kissing that they didn't hear Jesse walk in.

"Opps! Sorry." Jesse said walking out.

Then it dawned on him who it was making out in Steve's office. Jesse quickly walked in and said,

"Katie! Adam!"

Katie jumped up with fright and knocked Adam off of her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Jesse questioned.

"Nothing." Katie said sitting up and straighten herself out.

"It's not what you think Jesse." Adam said looking at Jesse then at Katie.

"It better not have been what I think." Jesse said looking between the two of them. Then he continued,

"If your Dad ever found you two like that he would have killed the both of you!"

"Uncle Jesse you're not going to tell him are you?" Katie asked looking at him.

Jesse stood there a moment thinking about it and then said,

"No. But if I catch you two back here again doing what you were doing I will tell him. You got it?"

"Yes." They both said.

Katie and Adam grabbed their things and walked out of the office. They walked out of the restaurant and got into Adam's car and they drove back to her house.

"Katie."

"Yeah."

"You think Jesse will tell your Dad?" Adam asked as they pulled up to her house.

"Nah." She said smiling at him.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Just seeing you there I had to kiss you." Adam said looking at her.

"It's ok Adam. I enjoyed it." She smiled at him.

Katie then got out of his car and said,

"Call me tomorrow."

Adam then got out of his car, took her by the hand and walked her up to the front door.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said kissing her good night.

She opened the front door and walked in. She then watched Adam from the window get into his car and drive off. Katie went up to her room to get undressed. When she turned off her light her phone rang.

"Hello." Katie said looking over at her clock.

"Where were you?" The voice asked.

"Who's this?"

"Answer me! Where were you?"

Katie hung up the phone and drifted off to sleep. Her phone rang again. When she looked over at her clock it was 1:30am.

"Hello." She said groggily.

"Who was the guy you were with tonight?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?" Katie asked getting nervous.

"Don't play dumb with me! I asked you who the guy you were with was!" The voice said angrily.

"Listen! I don't know who you are but you better stop calling me!" Katie said.

"You know damn well who this is!" The voice said.

"If I did know who this is, why would I ask who is this?" Katie said angrily. Then she hung up.

She turned off her ringer and put the phone in her nightstand draw. She then went back to sleep. The next day Katie got up, showered, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. While she was making herself scrambled eggs the phone rang. She dropped everything on the floor.

"Katie you ok?" MJ asked looking at her.

"Huh? Yeah." She said getting the paper towels to clean up her mess.

MJ answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Is Katie around?" The voice asked.

"Who is this?" MJ asked.

"Just tell her it's an old friend." The voice said.

"Katie it's for you."

"Who is it?" Katie asked while cleaning up the mess.

"He didn't say. Just said he's an old friend." MJ said looking at his sister.

Katie got up and took the phone from her brother.

"Hello."

"Listen you bitch! I don't like being hung up on! I asked you who were you with!" The voice said angrily.

"I don't know who you are! IF you don't leave me alone I'm going to get the cops after you!" Katie said and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" MJ asked looking at his sister.

"I don't know! He kept calling me all night last night." Katie said sitting down at the counter.

Katie and MJ grabbed their things and headed off to school. When Katie arrived at her locker she found an envelope attached to her locker. She opened it up and read the note inside.

"Whoever that guy was with you last night better watch his back."

Katie put the note back into the envelope and stuffed it in her backpack. She then headed to homeroom and showed the note to her brother. MJ looked the note over and said,

"I think we better tell Dad."

Katie looked over at MJ and said,

"Something tells me that it's Brad."

"Well if it is him HE better watch his back." MJ said angrily.

After school the twins and their friends made their usual stop at BBQ Bobs.

"Uncle Jesse." Katie said.

"Hi sweetie." He said smiling at her.

"Where's Adam?" Katie asked looking around.

"I don't know." Jesse said looking at Katie.

Katie walked over to her brother and said nervously,

"MJ. Adam's not here. He's always here to meet us. Why isn't he here?"

"Katie calm down. There's probably a good explanation. He's probably stuck working on a car. You know how he is when he's working on a car." MJ said looking at his sister.

"I'm going to call him." Katie said walking over to the phone.

Katie dialed Adam's number and it rang for times until the machine picked up.

"Adam. It's Katie. Where are you? Call me at Bob's." Then she hung up.

Katie walked back over to MJ and their friends.

"Katie what's wrong?" Patty asked looking at her.

Katie took out the letter that was left on her locker and showed Patty who passed it around to their friends.

"You going to tell your Dad?" Liz asked.

"Yes. I have a feeling its Brad." Katie said.

"Brad? You think?" Liz asked looking at Katie.

"I thought he was in jail?" Dion asked looking at Katie.

Steve then walked in. Katie saw her Dad and noticed he didn't look good. She walked over to him and asked,

"Dad, is Brad out of jail?"

Steve looked at her and asked,

"How did you know?"

Katie walked over to the table, picked up the letter and handed it to her father. Jesse looked over Steve's shoulder and read the note too. Steve then walked over to the kids and said,

"Let's go."

"But Dad I told Adam to call me here." Katie said looking at him.

"I'll have him call you at the house." Jesse said.

Steve looked at his daughter's frighten face and said,

"We'll go to The Body Shop."

The kids quickly grabbed their stuff, left Bob's and got into the car and Steve took them to The Body Shop. Adam was at The Body Shop on Lakeshore Drive working on Mr. Jackson's 1986 Ford Mustang's engine when he was hit from behind and he fell to the floor. When he finally came to the garage was filled with smoke. He slowly got up, his head was pounding, he was coughing and he was uneasy on his legs. He stumbled to the driver side of the car and couldn't open the door. Then he stumble to the garage door and found it lock. Adam pulled out his cell phone and called Katie. Her phone rang four times and then her machine came on. Adam then passed out before he could leave a message. When Steve pulled up to The Body Shop Katie spotted smoke coming out from the bottom of the garage doors. Katie jumped out and ran over to the doors screaming,

"Adam! Adam! It's Katie! Can you hear me?"

Steve and the rest of the kids went running to the doors and tried them but they found them locked. Steve found a brick and broke the glass on the door. MJ, CJ and Dion found more bricks and broke the windows on the garage doors. Liz and Patty called the ambulance and police department on their cell phones. Steve went inside and found Adam unconscious on the floor. Steve dragged him out and started CPR on Adam. When the paramedics finally came Steve told them that Adam was breathing but his breathing is not strong. The paramedics administered oxygen to Adam and quickly took him CGH. The police came and Steve explained to them what had happened. While this was going on Katie stood there motionless and in shock. MJ then walked up to her and said,

"Katie. Katie look at me."

Katie then looked at her brother and he said,

"Dad is going to find who ever did this to Adam."

After the police left, Steve told everyone to get into the car. After everyone got in Steve drove them over to CGH. Katie was the first one out of the car. She quickly went inside and went to look for her Grandfather. She couldn't find him so she had the nurse page him for her. Five minutes later Mark returned the page and was told that Katie was looking for him. He advised the nurse to have Katie meet him in the doctor's lounge. After the nurse told Katie to meet Mark in the lounge Steve and the others showed up. Katie and MJ walked into the doctor's lounge to wait for Mark. Mark then walked in.

"Grandpa how is he?" Katie asked.

MJ grabbed Katie's hand and held it while they waited for Mark to speak.

Mark looked at Katie and MJ and said,

"He's going to be fine. But he does have a lump on the back of his head that is a size of a grapefruit."

After Mark told Katie the good news she started to cry uncontrollably. MJ held Katie in his arms until she calmed down. Mark left MJ and Katie alone. Steve went to go in when Mark told him to wait a moment.

"Adam is fine." Mark said looking at every one.

Everyone was relieved to hear the good news. Steve then got a call from Captain Newman. After Steve hung up he went inside the doctor's lounge.

MJ and Katie sat down on the couch. After Katie calmed down, she looked over at her brother and said,

"Brad did this. He did this to Adam."

"No Katie. Brad didn't do this." Steve said looking at her.

"Yes he did!" Katie said looking up at her Dad.

"No Katie. Brad died a couple of hours ago."

"He died? How?" Katie asked looking at her Dad in shock.

"Drive by shooting." Steve said looking at her.

"Then who did this to Adam?" Katie asked crying.

"I'm not sure. Captain Newman said there was a witness. The witness said he saw a man closing the garage doors. The witness is at the station now giving the sketch artist his description." Steve said.

"Dad then we should go down there and see who it is." MJ said holding his sister.

Steve agreed. When they left the doctor's lounge Amanda and Jesse were waiting with CJ, Dion, Liz and Patty. MJ told them where they were going.

"We'll wait for you at your house with your Mom and sister." Patty said looking at MJ and Katie.

"Thanks." MJ said hugging Patty.

Steve and the twins got into the car and headed to the station. Steve parked the car and then got out. He helped Katie out. They walked inside and went straight to Captain Newman's office.

"Please sit." Captain Newman said.

Katie, MJ and Steve sat on the couch. Five minutes later the sketch artist walked in and handed Captain Newman the drawing. Captain Newman looked at the drawing and then handed it to Katie. Katie and MJ looked at it and couldn't believe their eyes.

Katie looked up at Captain Newman and said,

"It's Randy Miles."

Captain Newman picked up the phone and put out an APB on Randy Miles.

"Katie we're going to get him for this." Captain Newman said.

Katie was happy to hear this but all she wanted to do is go back to the hospital to be with Adam. Steve brought Katie and MJ back to the hospital to see Adam. As they walked down the hall where Adam was staying, there was a lot of commotion going on. It turned out that Adam code blued. Katie rushed down the hall and was stopped by Jesse. When Jesse told Katie not to go in, Katie flipped out on him.

"What's going on? Why can't I see him?"

"Katie! You can't go in!" Jesse yelled at her.

"The hell I can't!" She said looking into Adam's room.

MJ ran down the hall and pulled his sister away from the room.

"What's going on? Why won't he let me see Adam?" Katie asked staring at her brother.

"Katie. Uncle Jesse and the nurses are working on Adam. He's going to be fine. Don't worry." MJ said gently holding his sister's face in his hands.

When Jesse finally came out he didn't look good.

"We got him stabled but he slipped into a coma. We don't know how long he's going to be in a coma and he might not come out of it." Jesse said looking at the three faces.

The three were silent for what felt like forever then Katie spoke.

"Uncle Jesse I want to see him. Please."

Jesse just shook his head and walked her into Adam's room. Katie just looked at Adam lying there. Jesse then left Adam's room.

"Jesse how is he really?" Steve asked looking at Jesse.

"Like I said Steve he might not make it. When he coded he was gone for a while. If he does come out of the coma he might be brain damaged."

"Oh God!" MJ said sitting down hard on the chair.

Meanwhile back in Adam's room….

Katie sat next to Adam's bed and held his hand and spoke to him.

"Adam baby. You have to get better. Please come back to me. I need you. Your Grandma needs you. I don't know if I can go on without you by my side. The past ten months have been the best ten months in my life. I finally found someone that I can actually say I would love to marry. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you very, very much Adam. You are the only guy who I actually let get close to me physically. I would never do what we did in Dad's office with any other guy. I really enjoyed it."

After Katie was done talking she sat back in the chair, still holding onto Adam's hand and fell off to sleep. Steve quietly walked in and gently woke up Katie.

"Come on sweetie. Let's go home. You need rest."

"No I want to stay with him. Please Dad." Katie said begging.

"Katie there is nothing more you can do."

"But Dad he needs me. What happens if he wakes up and I'm not here?"

"Katie you'll see him in the morning." Steve said helping her up.

Katie finally agreed and started to walk out when she heard her name being called. She quickly turned around and ran to his side.

"Adam." She whispered.

He opened his eyes and looked over at her and said,

"I love you."

Katie started to cry. She hugged him lightly and kissed him while Steve ran out looking for Jesse and his Dad.

"Dad!" Steve called.

Mark turned around and walked over to him and asked,

"What's wrong?"

"Adam. He's awake!"

Mark had a nurse page Jesse when he and Steve ran down to Adam's room. When they walked in Katie put Adam's bed in an upright position and they were talking and holding hands. Jesse came in and couldn't believe what he saw.

"So how do you feel?" Mark asked him.

"Other than my head is pounding, I feel good." Adam said smiling.

"We're going to keep you hear and run some tests on you to make sure that everything else is ok with you." Mark said handing Adam some aspirin.

Adam looked over at Katie then back at Mark and asked,

"Dr. Sloan there is no way for me to leave here today?"

"Not for a while Adam. You've been in hospital for two days and the back of your head is a size of a grapefruit." Jesse said looking at him.

"Two days? That means that today is Sunday. Right?" Adam asked excitedly.

"Yes why?" Jesse asked.

Adam looked over at Katie and said,

"I'm so sorry that you missed your concert."

"It's ok Adam. I couldn't go without you. Another time." Katie smiled at him.

Adam closed his eyes and hit his bed with his fist. Jesse, Mark and Steve left them alone.

"It's not fair Katie! You missed the concert because of me. I'm sorry." Adam said opening his eyes and looking over at her.

Katie got up and sat on his bed and said holding his hand,

"Adam its ok. There'll be other concerts that we'll get to go to. I just want you to get better and come home. I miss you so much. Angie misses you too." Katie said smiling at him.

"I still feel bad about this." Adam said looking at Katie.

Mark and Jesse came back into Adam's room to check on him again. Katie advised Adam that she'll be back that night to be with him. Steve then dropped Katie off at home and went back to work at the restaurant. Katie walked into the kitchen to get something to eat when she heard her Mom call her.

"Katie!"

"In the kitchen Mom!"

When Kit walked in Katie knew something was wrong.

"Mom what's wrong?" Katie asked walking over to her.

"My water just broke." Kit said breathing.

"Ok Mom. Don't panic. Just stay put and I'll run upstairs and get your things." Katie said.

"No Katie! There's no time! The baby is coming now! Call Dr. Spencer and Dad." Kit said again breathing.

Katie called the doctor and the doctor told Katie to have her Dad get her Mom in right away. After Katie hung up with the doctor she went to call her Dad when Kit called her.

"Katie! Please come quick!"

Katie ran into the kitchen and found her Mom lying on the floor. Katie helped her Mom up and walked her outside to the car.

"Ok Mom get in." Katie said opening the car door.

"Katie I can't drive in this condition." Kit said looking at her.

"I know. I'm going to drive you." Katie said getting into the driver's side.

"Don't be funny Katie you can't drive." Kit said breathing.

"Yes I can! Just relax and let me drive!" Katie said.

Kit just looked over at Katie and then asked,

"How do you know how to drive?"

"Adam taught me." Katie said starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway.

Katie carefully and quickly drove her Mom to the hospital. When they pulled up Katie went and got a wheelchair for her Mom and she notified the Emergency Room nurse about her Mom. Katie then called her Dad and he arrived with in fifteen minutes. Katie then called her brother and told him to meet her at the hospital. MJ, Patty, CJ, Dion, Liz and Kasey Lynn met Katie in the waiting room.

"How is she Katie?" MJ asked running up to her.

"She's fine. Dad and Dr. Spencer are in with her." Katie said sitting down.

"Katie how did you get here?" Liz asked.

"I drove here." Katie said looking at everyone.

"Funny Katie. Seriously how did you get here?" Patty asked.

"I told you I drove here."

"Who taught you how to drive?" MJ asked.

"Adam." She said.

Steve then came out and said excitedly,

"It's a boy!"

The kids jumped up and down and hugged each other. Steve then walked over to Katie and said,

"Twice in one life time."

Katie just smiled at him.

"By the way Katie, who taught you how to drive?" Steve asked looking at her.

She looked at her father and said nervously,

"Adam."

"I see."

Katie knew that her Dad was not happy about it. Steve went back into the delivery room to see Kit.

"Hi honey." He said sitting down.

"Babe what's wrong?" Kit asked him.

"Katie's driving. I can't believe it! I'm going to have a talk with her and Adam." Steve said looking at Kit and then at his new born son.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Steve said.

Katie walked in. The look that Steve gave her was not a good one.

"Hi Mom. Dad. So what did you name him?" Katie asked.

Kit looked over at her and said,

"Joseph James."

"Cool."

There was silence. Then Steve spoke.

"Katie I'm not happy that you know how to drive."

"Why Dad?"

"Because I'm not." Steve said sternly.

"But Dad, I got Mom here carefully." Katie said looking over at him.

"Yeah well that's not the point."

"Then what's the point?"

"You're underage." He said getting up and looking out the window.

The nurse came back in to check up on Kit and the baby. She advised them that they'll be moving Kit into a private room. Fifteen minutes later Kit was in her own room and the baby was in the nursery.

"Dad a lot of kids have their permits at my age." Katie said looking over at her Dad.

"I don't care. What you and Adam did was wrong."

"Why? I didn't hurt anyone." Katie said looking at her Dad.

Steve looked over at Katie and said,

"I'm sorry Katie but you're grounded."

"What?" Katie and Kit said in unison.

"Steve come on. That's not fair!" Kit said looking at him.

"Fair? You want fair? I'll give you fair!" Steve then handed Katie a dollars worth of quarters.

Katie looked at the quarters and then at her Dad and asked,

"What's this for?"

"The public bus! If you want fair then take a bus!" Then he walked out of the room.

MJ saw his Dad coming out of his Mom's room. He walked up to him and asked,

"Dad what's wrong? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby is fine." Steve said sitting heavy in the chair.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I take it you don't know about Katie driving." Steve said looking at MJ.

Before MJ responded Steve said looking at his son,

"Of course you know about Katie driving. You two have got this 'twin thing' going on. So you know about her driving. Steve said angrily.

"Whoa! Hold on a minute Dad. Look if you're angry with Katie that's fine but don't blame this one on me. I don't know about her driving. Yeah we have this 'twin thing' going on but I can't tell what she's doing when I'm not around. Well, except feeling pain and other minor things." MJ said looking at his Dad.

Steve looked at MJ and realized that MJ really didn't know about Katie's driving.

"Hey pal I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get angry with you. It's just that I was hoping that I could teach the both of you how to drive this coming summer." Steve said putting his hand on MJ's shoulder.

"It's ok Dad." MJ said looking at his Dad.

When Katie got out of her Mom's room, she walked over to where her Dad and MJ were sitting.

"Dad." Katie said softly.

MJ and Steve looked up at her.

"See you later Dad." MJ said getting up and walking back over to their friends.

"Can I sit?" She asked looking at him.

"Sure." He said looking at her.

Every time he looks at Katie she looks more and more like her Mom. Katie even perfected the 'I'm sorry look' that Kit gives him when she's wrong.

"Dad I'm sorry about going behind your back with driving." Katie said looking at him.

"Katie when you and your brother came into this world I had this plan to teach you two everything possible. From playing ball to driving a car. Now I can't do it because you know how to drive."

"Dad to tell you the truth I just learned about two weeks ago. Adam and I were driving to the beach and I just watched him. I never sat behind the wheel before today. I constantly watched him and I figured how hard is it really?"

Steve sat back and had to laugh to himself. He remembered the time that he and his friends took out his Mom's car and drove it around town and being caught by his Dad. His Dad never said a word to him but he sure did remember his Mom getting angry with him.

"Dad you ok?" Katie asked looking at her Dad's face.

"Yeah. Just remembering something from long ago. Look promise me you won't do it again unless I'm with you."

"Yes I promise. So am I unpunished?" Katie asked.

"Yes you are." He smiled and hugged her.

Katie got up and went to leave when Steve said,

"Katie thanks for driving Mom here safely."

"You're welcome." She said walking over to her brother and their friends.

Steve took out his cell phone and called Kit's Uncle Jimmy. Steve left a message on Jimmy's answering machine.

"Jimmy its Steve. Can you meet me and Kit here at the hospital?"

Steve got up and walked back into Kit's room.

"Hi." He said kissing Kit.

She looked over at Steve and asked,

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Katie and I had a long talk."

"So is she still grounded?"

"No." He said holding Kit's hand.

"And why's that?"

Steve told Kit the story about him and his friends taking his Mom's car out for a ride.

"So there is a 'bad' boy side to you Steve Sloan." Kit smiled at him.

"You could say that." Steve smiled at her.

THE END


End file.
